muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zero16004/Bernhard in the Shadow Translation(Engrish version) ch01
[I am not kidding,Engrish 'version.Because I can't do well in English.] need your help,to get a local English version, just edit this if you are good at English. page would have two parts in the left and right,so you will see "left part' in progress report ______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Ch.01 '''Heisitation of Jürgen Bernhard The first time I heard the name of that girl, it was when I was preparing breakfast as usual. "Oh, so she has a skill that even you would admire…?" I asked as I started the stove in order to brew some red tea, while my younger sister was slicing black bread, bacon, and cheese. It was a plain breakfast.Plain breakfast,just as my father said,people in the West Germany would have the same food in breakfast. "Yes. That girl just transferred to my school in the last month. She is my age, but we are not in the same class——" My sister was skillfully sorting the food onto a plate. The juxtaposition of an apron in front of her summer school uniform was vividly feminine. It was a sight that offered me good luck that morning. Yeah, having a pretty younger sister was the best. "…What is it, big brother? You are looking at me funny." My favourite sister was staring at me with suspicion. "Ah, I am…" I paused to come up with an excuse, but she was too quick with a retort. "You are going to make up nonsense to lie to me? It's useless." "It isn't nonsense. I am always serious." She wasn't satisfied with my answer. "Just now, you made a speech for over five minutes on why my summer uniform with an apron would be the best combination of clothes in history. You just told me that for your own sake, didn't you?" "Certainly. Any guy would feel happy from the combination of a young girl's uniform and cooking apron. A girl thought to be as pretty as AphroditeGreek goddess of Beauty and Love should wear clothes full of life and be seen up close. Thank God for that. God is supreme, I know he is aware of the sense of feminine beauty." If God were in front of me, I don't think I'd be praising him that much. "Now get me some jam from the fridge, please.Then dishes from the cupboard." "Understood." I loved my younger sister and how easy it was to persuade her to accept such demands and yet still recieve looks of pure affection from her in return. I even felt a little bad at my trick as I took the jam from her. Just as she was told, my sister put two sets of dishes on the table. Every dish was decorated with a beautiful flowers pattern. That was Iris's hobby, but I was fond of it as well. My sister had a good sense of beauty, too. Iris——Irisdina Bernhard. She was thirteen years old, five years younger than me at eighteen. She was my family, my younger sister. For me, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that it pained me not to see her everyday. One might have said I couldn't live without her. 00:20 added, page 1 right part start Iris's shining blonde braids, beautifully pale face, and warm blue eyes filled with childlike naivety were all parts I found lovable about her. Thank God that I could live such a simple life. She was at the top of her class and excellent at sports. Not only was she popular with her classmates, but with kids from all the other grades in school too. It almost seemed to good to be true, having a perfect younger sister like this. I didn't want to confuse anyone with my attention to detail so I would say that thinking about all of that was simply an older brother missing his younger sister, with no other feelings attached. And there wouldn't be any other feelings attached, for now at least. Well, if Iris ever had a boyfriend, I would have no choice but to duel him. Luckily, there were no present signs of her having one which was good for me. I didn't want unnecessary bloodshed if I could help it. Even in just a hypothetical scenario, I didn't want to think about having to fight someone. "And then, how excellent are her techniques?" "I would describe them as…strong. Maybe as strong as a demon, even——" "Strong techniques, huh? Bodybuilders are all really strong, right? Maybe so strong that people will screamed 'senpai,you're strong,really strong' ." Iris got mad as I mocked her choice of words. Her look of protest was very cute. But, it was hard to imagine the word "strong" to describe a diving competition. The school that Iris was attending—the same one that I went to until last year—had a comprehensive 10 year program in which a seventh grade student had to choose a club activity. Iris had chosen the swimming club. In the swimming club, she had chosen the diving competition to participate in. As a member of the diving squad, she always went to practice. Maybe because of her own hard work or talent, her marks were going up quickly after she joined the club. In just two weeks, she was to take part in Berlin's city competition as part of our school's team. The diving competition was chosen as an Olympic sports event for both males and females prior to World War II, and in my country we did our best to train young athletes. Iris was selected because she was good at sports, but if there was a player that was admired even by Iris, it was hard for me to imagine how much better they were at sports. I was exhausted over thinking too hard on the subject and worried Iris might have noticed my disinterest. Before she could say anything, I asked her something else that had been on my mind for a while. It came out much more seriously than I had wanted. "So, her name is...?" "…Why do you want to know it, big brother?" "Oh? I guess I need a reason, right?" Iris was looking at me with the same kind of look a person might give to a pile of trash. I felt a bit of a chill go up my spine and resisted the urge to shiver. A pin drop could have been heard with how quiet the room had gotten. "If you don't have a good reason, I won't tell you." 00:20 added, page 1 end ______________________________ 2 started 2016-01-05 16:52 added I had no choise,I had to ask in another way. "Just worried about you,maybe someone weird will get close to you——may be a slut likes swimwears strongly." "Strong,but we are just talking on performance skills,right? And,refereing to this,can't you stop visiting our swimming pool?It is said that a weird person always visited to look at girls in swimwears." "Wait,I am not a weird person.So don't take my only reason for living away,please" "Then stop taking it as your only reason for living,please." "I am also a graduated student of your school,no problem." "Maybe I should quit swimming club,hugh?" "I'm really really sorry." Just apologized.If I apologized,I could have a chance to see those sceen again. I wanted to avoid being really disliked by her.And for me,I had found many methods to visit swimming club without being seen by Iris. Iris sighed and continued to talk. "She is mature and beautiful.You will even think that she is not my age." Putting cutted foodstuffs onto palte,Iris continued. "No hesitation in her form,and actions are also powerful.Success rate in difficult actions is also high,senior members feel happy because they have got a 10 years period return period talent." Diving competition——accuratly high diving,is a sport event,in which,an athlete standing on a ten meters high platform beside a swimming pool,then diving into the water.Only 1.4 seconds before diving into water.In this small period,athletes compete with how gorgeous their actions are. Athletes must control their body to performance actions and decide how getting into water while fighting with gravity.Of course,not only depending on skill and power strength,but also depends on strength of mental. Jumpimg into water from a height of ten meters,I could not be serious on it,but Iris was fond of it.About this I needed to say,my sister was given a talent,especially beautiful poses in air,breathtaking beauty. A girl's diving performance was described as "beautiful" by Iris—— I felt something horrible. Filling cups with coffee,conforming breakfast ready,Iris took off her apron and spoke happily. "This match,I shall take part in sychronized diving with her as a pair." "Sychronized diving?" "A sport event started recently,two persons in a pair to performance.Not only complete ratio,but also synchonization will be in judgement" She got a little anxious——and continued. "Whether I could match her performance……I have to take more practice." Iris looked at clock hanging on the wall while talking,and putted her hands together happily. "Well!I have morning training,and brother don't rest today.So just comeplete your breakfast and go to school" Cleaning after breakfast ended,we started to decide a place to meet after class,we were going shopping then. "As usual,in front of school's gate——and brother,stop getting close to swimming pool,please." We opened the gate together. "If I come to pool not for visiting,this would be good,right?" "What are you thinking of?" I smiled and answered smiling Iris. "I was thinking of,maybe I should start to swim." "Then I will call police to arrest you as a suspicious person" "Have a good morning training and fight" "Understood.I'm going!" 2 end 2016-01-05 16:52 added 3 start 2016-01-07 00:37 added "Ah!Wait a minute.Your partner you just talked about,what is her name,at all? " Iris looked a little surprised. "I have not asked her name formaly yet,have I?" Iris stopped for a second just like replying me with "Understood",then told me her partner's name. "——Brehme.It's Beatrix Brehme." Then Iris headed down prettily,running to the school gate prettily,with her bag shaking in her hands. "Beatrix,um……" If I my memory was correct,this name means "a person who brings fortune". But to the opposite of this meaning,many females with this name had an unfortunate life——I was confirming many nobles' experience in my mind.Infertility,premature death,bereavement——none of those was luck. It was no good to think about those useless things for a long time.Just went to school hurrily. I could see persons going to work or school sparsely in my way. Pankow where my house located is a distict of senior residential street in East Berlin.People walking in the street is polite,they would even help taking care of trees in the roadsides and buildings. Berlin——was a sign showing that Germany divided into east part and west part.Just like divided dominion,capital Berlin was also divided into east part and west part.But if you didn't realize this fact,you would see a piece of our life,which just going fluently with peace, Sunshine in the morning got through cloud came into my eyes,I covered my forehead with my hands and scrow up my eyes. Blue high sky only existing in summer was above my head,and familiar white cloud moving to the west was just below it.Maybe this summer would get hot,too. "And then……" While walking slowly,I relaxed my necktie and said.Exactly,what I planed to do next step was almost decided. Talk with Iris before——Iris looked happy,but I had found that she got some problems. If Iris was happy for making a friend Beatrix,she would probably tell me at first.Because she always did like that if she wanted to introduce a new friend to me. But,it was different this time. When talking with me,Iris was just talking about how excellent performance skills Beatrix had. In another word Beatrix and Iris,were not in a relationship called friendship,probably. Iris joined in swimming club half a year ago——she was an exceptional talent because she was chosen as a team's athlete in such a short period,but Beatrix spent a much shorter period to complete the same job. So she didn't make a friend with Bearix,because she disliked Bearix——wait,not for this reason. Iris admired Beatrix,but without jealousy.She was that type. When competing with high level athletes,she was always happy,with nothing on servility in her mind——as the person who was kidding her for years, I knew her character more than anyone else did. If thinking of what she said inversely ,it would be easy to understand. Some problems occured between them,but probably Iris was not able to deal with problems alone. Of course,it was just my hunch,maybe nothing like problems occured at all. However,only on Iris,I didn't want to ignore anything.Because she was my only family member left. It didn't matter Iris misunderstood me.I should grasp the situation and try to solve her problems.Yes,if I decided to—— "First of all,go to school" I sighed deeply,and put bag carried by my right hand onto my shoulder,started to walk toward nearest the bus station. Monday 22nd May,1972. A morning in Berlin, a divided city which belonged to a divided state, East Germany——Deutsch Demokratischen Republik.A morning in which you could feel peace,while recognizing a fact that Berlin was the front line of Cold War. A new week for Iris and I started. Danziger School which Iris was attending to was five kilometers away from Pankow where our house located.Because my school was close to Danziger,I always went to Iris's school to meet her when we have anything to do just like purchasing food. That day,in the afternoon I refused invitation from my bad companies,and went to my former mother school. Through the front gate,an indoor swimming pool not far from simple-designed school houses was my destination. Usually in order to enjoy Iris's reaction,I would enter from the front door,but this time I chose a backdoor so I could see what would happen at the gallery in the second floor. Having met some of juniors and teachers whom I knew,I greeted them.It seemed a gossip that I often went to the swimming pool became well known,but nobody suspected it.Well,people always talked about how much I cherished my younger sister.About this,I was sure that it also related with a fact I was a chief graduate,so people trusted me. Among the comprehensive schools in Berlin,Danziger was just a lower one in the best ones at academic level,but Danziger invested resouce in training athletes,so students had plenty of sports facilities.Many graduates were up to sports colleges by recommand,some of graduates even parcipate in Olympics as atheletes.According to what I heard,no exception in Iris's swimming club, there were coaches who were able to guide athletes at a high level. By the way,Iris and I lived in foreign counties for a long time because of my fater's job,this experience affected me,so I didn't choose an upper-grade school(East German Gymnisium).Plenty of students entered an university from comprehensive schools,so we would not mind it so much。 Soon I arrived at the gallery at second floor of indoor pool.When I was walking,smell of chlorine which sharply irritating my nose,wet air which was full of the rooms and loudly shout from club members or couches,a kind of ambience only existing in an indoor pool was irritating me. I put my arms onto a guardrail,and started to look at the pool below me.Tens students in swimwears were practising in the pool,or warming up beside the pool. I found Iris immediately. On the ten meters high platform.Iris was standing at a place not far away from the platform's end. Seemed that she was to dive soon. I could catch her every action with my uncorrected visual acuity for 2.0 marks. Her tence body was wrapped by a competation swimwear.Simple designed black swimwear protruded her snow-like skin,braided hairs were putting in the a white gum hat. Iris took a deep breath deeply,and started to run splendidly,jumping from the platform. 3 end 2016-01-14 11:34 added 4 start 2016-01-14 13:04 added While jumping she straightened her knees,bent her body just like a shrmip,took two and a half rounds forward and straightened her body——she dived into water just like a knife,only little spray was splashed. Forward two and a half rounds bent(515B)——not a simple form. According to what I heard about,it is the best to not to splash spray——which is calld "no splash",will lead an athlete to get a higher score. Iris reversed her body softly in the water,and swimmed toward pool's handrails. "Well done,my sister!" Her face relaxed.It was harvest of her work and talent.Especially her sensibility in the air,I know that was a natural gift.Or she was not able to a become a memeber of her club team before senior menbers. After getting up to the pool,Iris talked with a coach.She was in a serious face.I felt happy when I found something except learning or housewok that my sister was interested in. It seemed that Iris had a good relationship with other members.After talking with her coach,members praised her.And Iris also smiled to them happily. At this time,I felt something weird and moved my eyes away from Iris. A girl was standing at the platform which Iris stood several minites age. Her look——I should say,it was a feeling just to the opposite to Iris.Her hair was so black that you might imagine dark night.Her swimwear was in a tone colour of blue and thick.She was a little stronger than Iris,breasts depressed by swimwear were bellying up——built up everywhere.It was hard to think of they were the same year. "Beatrix Brehme……" I naturlly said the name of that girl,which I heard of in the morning.I had no proof——but I didn't think I mistook another person as her. I could't move my eyes away from the girl standing at high platform.In a pretty and beutifully standing pose.Just as a queen of snow made of icicle by a talent ice sculptor. In the tense ambience,Beatrix stood at the front end of platform, took a deep breath and jumpped in a pretty form. Forward two and a half rounds bent——the same form to Iris's——but more pretty and faster. Just in a moment,all the persons beside pool got up. In this case,maybe I would praise her and shout,too. Form was excellent,and diving was perfect.Beatrix almost dived into water with no splashes.It was hard for Iris to dive with just so few splashes. That was too beautiful——a diving without heisitation.Just like—— “Jump into water to suicide…” I inadvertently said,and opened my eyes wide. Right,I found nothing about human in her skill. Just like a machine——I couldn't describe her skill like that.But her mind was highly centralized,I could not feel any mind spare.She jumped into water ,just like she wanted to suicide——a kind of atomsphere that she wanted to end everything. I felt cold sweat at my back,and recognized that I was holding my breath.Just like I had seen something which I should not see——according to what I had done,I knew why she attracted Iris. Smiling Iris wanted to accost Beatirx.But Beatrix did not look at her at all,just pass beside her.When Iris wanted to accost Beatrix for another time,but Beatrix was just going away and ignored her.I could see that Iris seemed disappointed. "Those two in a pair……" 4 ended 5 started I got unhappy.It was not the result that Beatrix's attitute affected me.But just according the talk with Iris,I was aware of that they were not in a good relationship.I went to the pool just in order to confirm it. But,I could not describe their realationship as "not in a good one".Appearent ignoring——which showed a deep gully between them. According to knowledge I had checked up in lesson,it is the most important part to be synchronized.Because it is key that an athlete performancing with his partner.Then why club made a pair with Iris and Beatrix? I knew how excellent Beatrix's skill was,but they would be lack of sychronazation if she didn't approach Iris.If Beatrix didn't want to match Iris just because Iris was her partner,maybe she ought to choose somebody with a lower skill as partner so she could get a better result. I didn't think coaches in this club lack of ability,and believe that coaches in this club had realized the demerit which caused by pair of Iris and Beatrix.But club's decition was more incomprehensible. I felt pain in the my stomach.There was someone's idea in this abnormal pair.Well,in this country,you could see many things abnomal everywhere. Other members in the club shouted and cheered for Iris,while they were keeping away from Beatrix and just looking at here with a kind of complex sight and face.This sight was just like supporting my imagination.It seemed that there were something not ignorable that people could not touch. A face that I didn't want to see at Iris——a face full of pain was thrilling through my mind in a moment,and then I turned my sight to platform. Beatrix stood at high platform another time.She jumped back toward pool and started rolling——no splashes.Exclamation came to the gymnasim. "……pretty buttocks" ______________________________ (Progress now: 5 of 11 pages in proceeding. To be continued…) Footnotes Category:Blog posts